Frieza, the Z Fighter
by John Shmo
Summary: Frieza is spared by Goku on Namek. Follow the story that unfolds as a result of this! What will become of Earth? Rated T for some swearing and violence.


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction.

Thanks for reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Mercy is Best Served Cold.

"Filthy simian bastard!" The pale tyrant, Frieza, shouted with a clenched fist. Veins on his forehead grew to bursting as more and more hate filled the expression on his face.

"I'll make you pay for making a fool out of me! This will be your final resting place!" He continued, gritting his teeth and gathering all of the strength he could muster in his worn body.

"You will die by my hand!" Frieza thundered, releasing his power in the form of a gigantic, crimson beam of energy. The power raced towards its target, Son Goku... the Super Saiyan.

Goku stood his ground, determined to prevent any further damage to planet Namek, home of the Namekians. The poor planet really only had a few minutes left in its life to begin with; Frieza had detonated its core soon after Goku first transformed into his golden state.

The Saiyan deflected Frieza's energy wave to the distant horizon, where it exploded brilliantly as bright as a thousand suns. Frieza gasped, this "monkey's" power was so great that it was overwhelming. To think that anyone at all could ever stand a chance against him, much less toy with him. It was unacceptable to Frieza, but alas he could do nothing about it; he'd used up most of his remaining strength in that last attack. The Super Saiyan spoke up,

"Give it up, Frieza." He said with a stone-cold expression. Goku raised his right hand to face Frieza, aiming a white-hot Ki right at the tyrant in a threatening sort of way. Frieza trembled, for if he was hit by a blast of that magnitude, it would be all over. Thinking quickly, without any other options, the emperor of space shouted with a shaky voice,

"I surrender!"

Goku was taken aback by this. This was probably the first time that Frieza had ever said that phrase to anyone. He lowered his hand and dispelled the Ki he was charging. A shiver crawled up Frieza's spine as his vision grew blurry. He seemed to be passing out from exhaustion. And as he did, his world turned black.

Frieza's injured body slumped forwards with a gasp of air and fell to the floor with a thud. Goku's golden hair waved in the stormy winds of the dying planet Namek. He pondered what to do. The Saiyan had finally defeated Frieza, so he could finish him off right here and now, or he could leave him to suffer the same fate as the planet. But then, something clicked in Goku... the desire to fight. Every inch of his body told him that he had to spare the tyrant; he wanted to fight him again someday. He experienced the same feeling he had felt when he told Krillin to spare Vegeta. He MUST fight Frieza again, it was in his blood... the blood of a Saiyan.

Goku grunted with distaste over his own instincts. Even after everything Frieza had done, the Super Saiyan could not bring himself to kill the emperor. Goku powered down from his Super-Powered state with a simple sigh, with his hair and eyes returning to their normal, ebony, state. He floated over to where Frieza laid on the ground and picked up the tyrant by his leg.

"Hopefully," Goku said to himself, "I'll find us a way off this planet..."

Goku eventually found the site where the Ginyu force initially landed. Five attack pods, all marked with the seal of Frieza's most elite fighting team. Goku tossed Frieza into one of the pods and spat at the sleeping tyrant out of hatred.

"You cannot believe how lucky you are, Frieza..." Goku hissed. Although he let him live, the Saiyan still hated Frieza with every fibre of his body. The pod door closed after Goku plotted its course to Earth, and it soon blazed into the sky, disappearing from sight. Goku grunted as he climbed into his pod, setting the same course and taking off in just the same way.

Goku made sure that Frieza's pod would arrive after his own. That way he could subdue the tyrant if the need arose. At least, that was the plan. Goku could not foresee what was soon to come...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Time: Frieza and Goku separated! Can the Hero of Earth get home in time!? Find out in the next chapter of Frieza, the Z Fighter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
